My Headless Knight
by Hate Me-I Dare You
Summary: Every girl dreams of a prince charming... Mine's just a little different, you see I've always wanted someone like the Headless Knight... Alternate Universe! This is for Vesper Chan's October/November contest!


**Me: Hello! I'm sorry I haven't been writing or updating for a while, I have tons of school stuff and all... But this contest was an exception! I've never really competed in a contest on fan fiction before, so I decided I would at least give it a shot. This story is for Vesper-chan's October/November contest. I read the rules and it says I'm supposed to recommend a Sakura centered story in my author's note so I'm going to do just that! Please read one of my FAVORITE STORIES, Sasuke is a Moron by: Natarie! It's a wonderful story! It's a SakuraxAkatsuki centered story, but I think it shows small hints of SasukexSakura (But it's only one-sided) Now, since that author's note was pretty long, I'll be sure to make my story SUPER LONG! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Bleach, Case Closed, Death Note, but I might own Dragon Ball Z... (KIDDING!)**

**My Headless Knight**

Hey, did you know almost every girl in the world has, at one time in her life, wished for a prince charming? You know, like that handsome, kind, and overall perfect dude from Cinderella. He swept poor yet beautiful Cinderella off her feet and away from her evil and jealous stepsisters. I'm sure you've wished for a prince like that once too. Everyone does when they're little, no use in denying it... Well, everyone but me.

Don't get me wrong though! I've dreamed of a knight rescuing me from my **tenebrous** life before. Just... not the kind of knight everyone dreams of. What kind of knight do I want you ask? Well, it all started 11 years ago, when I was 5.

_Flashback_

"_Mommy! Mommy! look what I found in Onii-chan's closet! It looks so cool! It's a book called __The Headless Horseman__! Will you read it to me mommy? Will you?" My little five-year-old self asked._

"_Are you sure sweetie? This book might be a bit too intense for you. I wouldn't want you to be scared." My mother replied concerned. _

"_Pweeeeeeeease!" I begged._

"_Okay, okay." My mother finally gave in, but not without a trick up her sleeve._

_My mother took the book from me and opened it to the first page and began reading._

Once upon a time, there lived a very sad young man. He had died in the war, but couldn't find his way to heaven, thus he was left alone on Earth with only his royal steed to depend on. The saddest part about his life was that he didn't have a head, for he lost it during the Great War.

Before the war, he was a very handsome man, indeed. He was going to get married once the war was over, but he couldn't go home without his head, for he would be considered a freak and scare the townsfolk, so he continued his lonely life in the woods.

He soon became accustomed to his hermit way of living, and lived his days peacefully, at least until the villagers decided to destroy the forest in which he lived. He took action and frightened them away. They told nasty rumors about the 'Headless Horseman', but he didn't care, as long as his forest was safe. So he continued scaring off anyone who entered the woods, though he's almost impossible to catch.

But, the only way to capture him is to go into the woods on a **gray** Halloween night, and he will most certainly be around, with his black armor and stallion.

The End...

_My mother finished._

"_Sakura, did you like the story?" My mommy said, fully aware how much she had changed it to prevent frighting my young self._

_My face was beaming with happiness and joy at that time as I said, " That's so romantic! I wish I had a prince like that! He sounds so cool!" My younger, more naive self said._

"_Sakura, honey, we both know you can't have a boyfriend until your sixteen." My mother scolded._

"_I know mommy, I know." I replied half – heartedly._

"_Good! Now let's go get you some candy!" My mother said happily._

"_YAY!" I yelled as a reply._

_Flashback End_

So that's the story of how I got this weird fantasy in my head of a headless knight sweeping me off my feet with his majestic, black steed. Messed up, right? Well I was a pretty messed up girl back then, and I still am now. But, I'm sure your probably thinking I'm over my little, naïve fantasy. Well... as a matter of fact... I'm not. I've just gotten too used to the idea! You know, marrying a super bad ass guy who'll sweep me off my feet! So, I guess that's what led me to coming with my brother, Sasori, and his friend, Deidara, to the woods on this gray Halloween night.

"My art is **fugacious**, exciting, and A BANG, yeah!" Yelled my brother's friend.

"Whatever. Let's just keep going, I don't want anyone to be kept waiting..." Sasori said apathetically as he suddenly stopped.

"We're here," he continued. "The woods are just over that hill. Be careful where you step, so you don't fall in a **pit**, I heard some pranksters dug them all over the place." Big brother warned.

"Of course Onii-chan! I'll be careful! And thank you for showing me the way!" I said happily as I gave my brother a peck on the cheek.

"Whatever." He replied without feeling.

"What about me Saku-chan! I helped too! Where's my kiss!" Deidara complained so I just let Sasori tell him to back off until he was too scared to do anything funny.

"Fine! But Saku-chan, remember, if you see **smoke** it doesn't mean someone's cooking pie, it's a wild fire, so you have to get out of the woods as quickly as possible!" Deidara warned in a motherly way. Once he was done with his rant about 'woods safety' he left with Onii-chan to go to some costume party.

All I was wearing this Halloween night were some jeans and a purple hoodie with "Drama Queen" written on the front. To tell you the truth, it was the only 'princess-y' outfit I owned since the hoodie had "Queen" printed on it. Sad, I know, but dresses make me itchy, and how am I gonna search for my knight in the woods when my itchy butt keeps getting in the way? Hmph, I thought so. So I just kept walking deeper into the woods until... I fell in a pit. Figures...

I thought it was hopeless for me now, I've been screaming for 30 minuted already, but no one has rescued me yet. I guess my fantasies really were just fantasies... Wait! What's that thing I see over the edge? I-its' throwing down some rope! I'm saved! I'm not gonna have any animals pissing on my dead body! HURRAH!

"What the fuck were you doing down there? You're lucky the wolves didn't get to you first!" The strange man exclaimed.

"Look, I'm grateful you saved me and all, but **NOBODY YELLS AT ME!**" I said as I looked up, only to find a very surprising sight.

There, right before my eyes, was the man I've supposedly been searching for since I was a Kindergartener. IN ALL HIS HEADLESS GLORY TOO! He was wearing pitch black armor with boots with absolutely no head to be seen! Or, so I thought... His head popped out of the little hole on top of the suit and he looked scarier than my Onii-chan in the morning!

He had slicked back white hair and cat-like, purple eyes! WHO HAS PURPLE EYES! Oh, that's right, NO ONE! But.. I will admit one thing! He was kind of hot... You know, if you don't mind strangely colored eyes or hair he was also pretty cute...

"Hey, what are you looking at?" He asked irritated.

"Hm... What's your name?" I asked in my detective voice.

"Umm... Hidan... What's yours?" He asked awkwardly.

"Sakura Haruno at your service! Thank you so much for saving me!" I practically screamed in the voice you get after you inhale helium.

"Wow... this bitch sure has an annoying voice..." Hidan whispered.

"Anyway, why are you here? And in a costume too?" I asked curiously.

"Hm? Oh this? I was on my way to a party when I heard a bat-like screech and came here to see who died." He said calmly.

"Meanie..." I just pouted and started to get up, at least until I realized something.

"Hey Hidan?" I asked.

"What?" He replied.

"Is the party your going to at Itachi Uchiha's house?" I asked.

"Don't tell me your one of his fucking fangirl stalkers!" He said in a scared tone.

"Of course not! It's just that... My brother's friends with his so I want to come with you!" I said childishly. Hey, I've had a long night! And I don't want to walk home all alone! I need my Onii-chan with me!

"Fine... Just don't make me fucking carry you!" Hidan yelled as we started our way to the Uchiha Mansion 5 miles away.

When we finally got there, my Onii-chan didn't approve of me being with Hidan-kun. But really, who really gives a dam if their big brother doesn't approve of a hot guy with you? Especially one who just happened to save your life!

The party ended a bit too early for my tastes, but I did arrive rather late so I guess it was mostly my fault. How troublesome... Dam! Shikamaru really is starting to rub off on me.

"Well... Uh, bye Hidan-kun! Thank you again for saving me!" I said awkwardly.

The next thing that happened was something I would've never expected. Hidan **KISSED** me! WHAT IS WRONG WITH HIM! AHHHH! But... He's a great kisser! Ugh! I shouldn't be thinking about that! I should be pushing him off! But... Do I really want him to stop? Once Hidan finally let go of me, he whispered something huskily into my ears.

Once he was done, he simply left. Well, not before giving me his number, address, E-mail, home phone, and school address.

I'm sure your wondering what was it exactly that he said to me before he left. Well, here it is.

"_I hope you'll see me as your headless knight from now on..."_

Hmm... I guess everyone's knight in shining armor isn't always how we imagine him to be.

**Me: I know it's not my best work, but I tried my best! It was fun writing Hidan's character! I have an odd craving to go into the woods to search for my knight now! Anyways, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! THEY MAKE ME HAPPY! And trust me, You'd rather a happy me than a deranged, psychotic me! Anyways, say good-bye everyone!**

Whole Cast: Good-bye! See you all next time!


End file.
